A Womanizer New Life
by Ask Me 22
Summary: Jung Yunho, pemuda sukses namun playboy menemukan keranjang berisi bayi di depan pintu apartemennya. YUNJAE , fem!Jae. back from long long long hiatus. RnR please?
1. It's begin

**A Womanizer New Life**

**Cast : **

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin as Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supported Casts :**

**Park Yoochun as Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu as Park Junsu**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating: **

**T**

**Genre:**

**Comedy, family, Romance, Genderswitch**

**Summary:**

**Jung Yunho, pemuda sukses namun **_**playboy**_** menemukan keranjang berisi bayi di depan pintu flatnya. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm just their fan... They belong to their parents, God, family, and their agency.**

**.**

**.**

Gemerlap malam di suatu diskotik sangat kental terasa ketika kita masuk ke dalamnya. Banyak kaum adam dan hawa bersenang-senang untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat atau waktu luang berkumpul dan berbaur menjadi satu di sebuah gedung lantai tiga seluas 12 x 12 meter ini. Berdansa, merokok, minum, berjudi, bahkan bermesum ria semua ada lengkap disini. Dari pasangan normal, sampai pasangan yang menyimpang seksualitasnya semua ada. Memang, klub yang bernama _Erotic Club _ini sangat terkenal di penjuru kota. Letaknya yang strategis dan terjangkau, serta pelayanannya yang dapat membuat orang terlena membuat pelanggan betah. Klub yang dikelola oleh _bujang _berumur 30-an ini tak jarang dikunjungi oleh turis yang sekedar mencari hiburan malam.

Ah sepertinya bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan secara detail tentang klub ini. Mari kita lihat ke sofa merah yang terletak di ujung lantai dansa. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang kemeja putihnya sudah berantakan dan dasinya yang tidak berbentuk duduk memegang botol _Coctail_ di kanan tangannya, dan pinggang wanita panggilan di kanan kirinya. Matanya yang tajam terlihat sayu dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian mesum bak _om-om girang__. _Padahal umurnya masih 27.

"Ah.. Yunho, tidak bisakah kita pergi ke kamar sekarang?" wanita jalang di pangkuan pria itu menggeliatan kepanasan seraya mengikat rambut panjang hitamnya keatas. Memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya yang sangat menggoda iman. Yunho –nama pemuda itu- mengangguk dan berdiri. Berjalan seraya merangkul mesra pinggang wanita itu ke sebuah lorong yang sepi.

.

.

Selimut tebal terhampar berantakan...

Seprei kasur yang terlihat kusut...

Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana...

Sepasang pria dan wanita tidur hanya tertutupi selimut tipis berwarna putih...

Wanitanya terlihat nyaman di rengkuhan sang pria...

Sedangkan prianya tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Ups... tunggu dulu

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel sang pria berbunyi. Yunho mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya susah lalu menguap sebentar. Ia duduk di kasur dan menatap sekitar. Sadar kalau ponselnya masih berbunyi, Yunho mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

_Yoochun is Calling..._

"Hm?" dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yunho, cepat kau ke kantor! Investor akan datang 30 menit lagi!" _

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Investor apa?"

"_Hei?! Kau tidak ingat? Ah aku tebak kau sedang bersama wanita di Erotic ya?"_

"Iya iya iya... kau benar. Hei jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan! Aku serius!" Yunho memekik pelan, takut wanita di sampingnya terbangun.

"Yang kau temui kemarin, yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan. Kau diminta Bos besar untuk menemuinya. Cepat, atau waktumu terbuang sia-sia, lalu investor itu membatalkan niatannya untuk bekerjasama, gajimu—"

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa memakai pakaiannya tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang masih enak tidur di ranjang club. Ia menyambar ponselnya lalu membuka pintu lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

.

.

Yunho berlari melintasi koridor kantor. Ruangannya masih di lantai 2, sedangkan ia masih di lantai 1. Yunho memencet tombol lift dan melihat jam tangannya. Namun hidungnya mengendus bau sedikit asam dan tidak enak. Dengan mata menyipit dan dahi berkerut, ia terus mengendus asal bau itu. Pikirannya teralihkan pada bajunya sendiri. Ia pikir bajunya sudah cukup wangi. Ia selalu membawa parfum kemana-mana. Namun, ia berpikir lagi. Sepertinya bukan bajunya yang bau. Namun...

VOILA!

Ketika ia mencium ketiaknya sendiri, ia langsung mengernyit mual. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum mandi dan bau alkohol masih sangat merasuk.

Ting!

Yunho dengan berat hati masuk ke dalam lift. Di sampingnya, ia berdiri bersama karyawan dari manajemen lain. Pria itu terus saja menatap dirinya curiga. Yunho tersenyum canggung pada karyawan pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan wajah datar.

"Sial..." Gumamnya pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Yunho adalah orang terakhir yang keluar. Ia berjalan santai. Ruangannya tidak jauh dari lift yang ia tumpaki. Yunho berjalan sampai pada sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintunya. Sebagai _manager_, tentulah suatu kehormatan sendiri memiliki ruangan yang terpisah dari staff bawahannya. Otaknya yang cemerlang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan ruangan tersebut. Ah jangan lupa karena wajah, dan juga bakat merayunya yang diatas rata-rata. Ia meminta bos wanitanya untuk memiliki ruangan sendiri dan tanpa basa-basi bosnya menyetujui. Yunho tidak terbiasa bekerja dikelilingi orang banyak. Ia juga tidak kerasan jika dalam pekerjaannya, ia tidak bisa tidur siang.

Yunho menutup pintu ruangannya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Seingatnya, ia menaruh parfum, sikat gigi, sabun, sampo, dan peralatan mandi lainnya di ruangan tersebut. Namun ia mengernyit kemudian. Semua barangnya tidak ada! Parfum yang ia bawa pun raib entah kemana. Yunho terus mencari barang-barangnya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia berteriak frustasi dan memutuskan keluar kamar mandi. Bertepatan ketika ia keluar, pintu ruangannya terketuk.

"Masuk!" Yunho duduk di sofa ruangannya dengan muka frustasi. Ah ia lupa kalau belum menyisir rambutnya, sikat gigi, dan mandi. Kemeja belakangnya ada bekas lipstik merah –namun ia tidak mengetahuinya-.

Seorang pria gagah dari Choi Grup masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Yunho berdiri lalu menunduk hormat.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan Choi Siwon.." yunho mempersilahkan pria itu duduk di seberangnya. Siwon, nama pria itu tersenyum pada Yunho namun tidak berlangsung lama. Ia terdiam melihat penampilan Yunho yang amburadul dan tidak tertata. Ia juga mencium bau alkohol dari badan Yunho. Ia mengernyit heran. Yunho pun terdiam pula. Ia merasa kalau Siwon sedang memandanginya risih. Yunho berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem! Tuan Choi... bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kita?"

"Oh ba-baiklah." Siwon terkisap lalu mengeluarkan dokumen dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

"Mencari apa Jung?" Park Yoochun, sahabat Yunho memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan.

"Mencari peralatan mandiku. Apa kau melihatnya, Chun?" Yunho duduk di atas meja kerjanya lalu mengintip ke sela-sela dokumennya. Takut barang-barangnya ada yang terselip disana.

"Oh... aku pinjam tadi pagi. Soalnya aku tidak sempat mandi di rumah, istriku sedang sensitif sekali hari ini. Maaf ya, aku tidak sempat bilang padamu. Heheh..." Yoochun tersenyum polos. Yunho memukul mejanya emosi lalu melempar _globe _yang ada di mejanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Ahhh! Kau tahu? Choi Siwon terus memandangiku risih gara-gara badanku bau alkohol! Aaahh! Untung saja dia tidak membatalkan kontraknya dengan perusahaan ini!"

"Sudah aku bilang kau berhentilah bermain dengan wanita di luar sana atau repurtasimu akan terganggu... untung saja dia tidak tahu kalau kau pecandu wanita seksi..." Yoochun menyulut batang rokoknya lalu menghisapnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menasihatiku. Dulu kau juga kan?"

"itu DULU, bukan sekarang. Di rumah aku memiliki istri yang seksi dan manis, serta janinnya yang akan keluar beberapa bulan lagi. Hehehe..."

Yunho memasang muka mual mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Benar... ia harus berubah. Tapi tidak janji.

.

.

Yunho mengecupi wajah wanita yang lagi-lagi ia sewa untuk malam ini di samping pintu apartemennya lalu melumat bibir merah merekah itu. Sesudahnya, ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu.

"Terimakasih Yunho... kalau kau butuh aku, panggil saja aku." Bisik seduktif wanita itu sebelum mengecup bibir seksi Yunho untuk yang terakhir kali. Yunho mengangguk lalu melepas rengkuhan tangannya di pinggang sang wanita. Sang wanita mengerling nakal pada Yunho lalu melenggang pergi. Yunho merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas lalu menghela nafas. Malam yang tidak buruk juga, menurutnya. Yunho berbalik ke belakang dan menggesek kartu kunci apartemennya lalu membukanya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah keranjang cukup besar terletak di sebelah timur pintunya. Yunho berjalan pelan dan melihat dengan seksama keranjang itu. Ia memastikan kalau tetangga sekitar sudah terlelap.

Yunho berjongkok lalu membuka kain pembungkus keranjang dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Ba-bayi?"

Dilihatnya bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur nyenyak sambil memegang botol susu. Masih jaman ibu yang tega membuang anaknya? Yunho sekali lagi melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat sepucuk surat yang terselip.

_Namanya Shim Changmin, umurnya 1 bulan_

_Tolong jaga, rawat, dan anggaplah dia sebagai anakmu_

_Aku mempunyai alasan untuk menaruhnya disini_

_Kalau bisa, aku akan mengambilnya 7 tahun lagi_

_Aku sudah membawa perlengkapannya _

_Terimakasih banyak_

_Semoga kau sukses selalu_

_From: unknown_

Mulut Yunho membulat syok dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas besar yang ada di samping keranjang bayi itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAA..." Yunho terpental kaget mendengar tangisan keras tiba-tiba yang ditimbulkan bayi tersebut. Yunho menggigit bibirnya keras lalu mengambil bayi tersebut dan menimangnya. Ia melihat bayi itu dengan khawatir dan takut. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu tanpa meninggalkan barang bawaan bayi tersebut.

Bayi bernama Changmin itu masih menangis. Yunho memasukkan dot ke dalam mulut Changmin lalu menaruhnya di sofa.

"Aduh... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Berbagai kesialan menderanya sepanjang hari ini. Yunho merasa badannya pegal-pegal semua dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ia harus berangkat ke kantor jam 7 pagi. Changmin masih saja menangis –dan bertambah keras tangisannya-.

"Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan ini... aaahh apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yunho duduk di sebelah Changmin dan memandang bayi itu dengan kesal. Jujur saja ia tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil.

"Aisshhh diamlaahhh! Aku sedang berpikir!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

Sekian lama hiatus... kembali dengan FF baru.

Untuk FF yang belum terselesaikan.. maaf ya, ada yang tidak bisa dilanjutkan

Mungkin karena sudah tidak mendapat feel lagi, atau gaya bahasaku yang agak berubah dari sebelumnya. Tapi janji ini bakal di lanjutkan sampai tamat.

Bad Mistake eum.. karena tinggal 1 chapter lagi insyaallah bakal segera saya tamatkan.

Jadi maaf banget yang sudah nunggu, ataupun yang gak nunggu (?)

At last..

Mind To Review?


	2. I'm a daddy!

Chapter 2: I'm a father!

Tambahan:

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun (GS)

.

.

"Huwaaaa ...!"

Suara tangisan memecah keheningan pagi. Kamar yang berantakan, susu bubuk yang berserakan di lantai, pakaian bayi yang tersampir di kasur, dan seorang pria yang tertidur di samping bayi menjadi latar tempat pertama kali ini. Yunho menggeram lalu membuka matanya. Sejak kapan _alarm_ nya berubah menjadi suara tangisan bayi?

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dan merenggangkan badannya. Ia tertidur jam 4 pagi karena tangisan Changmin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dengan mulut yang maju 2 senti dan mata yang sayu, ia menatap Changmin yang semakin keras menangis. Ia baru sadar ada bayi di apartemennya.

"Ah... apa lagi?" gumam Yunho lelah lalu mengangkat tubuh Changmin. Dengan mata kecilnya, ia menatap Changmin dengan datar lalu tersenyum. Membuat Changmin berhenti menangis dan memandang Yunho dengan mulut terbuka imut. Lelehan air liurnya mulai menetes.

"Ehehehe... apa kau bayi yang disewa Yoochun agar aku berhenti dari kebiasaan burukku?"

Yunho memincingkan matanya kemudian lalu tersenyum sinis. Ia meyakinkan perkataannya tadi. Dengan pelan ia mengetuk dahi Changmin. Changmin mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Namun mata polosnya tiba-tiba saja berair. Yunho kelabakan lalu menutup mulut Changmin.

"Aduh... tidak lagi..." Yunho mendelik ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 45 menit. Ia menidurkan Changmin di kasurnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi dengan menghiraukan Changmin yang menangis dengan kencang. 5 menit kemudian, Yunho keluar kamar mandi sudah berpakaian 'agak' rapi lalu menggendong Changmin. Ia menggigit roti siap saji di meja makannya lalu bersepatu asal-asalan. Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Ah sial! 10 menit lagi.

Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangganya, Bibi Kim. Bibi Kim adalah janda yang hidup bersama anaknya yang sudah SMA. Ia berniat menitipkan Changmin ke tetangganya itu.

"Bibi! Ini aku Yunho!" Yunho menggedor kencang pintu tetangganya.

"Yah yah yah! ini masih pagi dan kau menggedor—" Yunho melempar Changmin ke tangan Bibi Kim lalu menelan rotinya bulat-bulat.

"Tolong jaga Bi! Aku telat! Maaf merepotkan. Ini kunci apartemenku. _Bye _Bi!" Yunho melesat pergi meninggalkan Bibi Kim yang melongo sambil menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

"Ah, anak itu..." lalu matanya beralih pada Changmin yang menangis. "Anak siapa ini? Aduh lucunya.. cup cup cup... jangan menangis ya..."

Bibi Kim menimang-nimang Changmin. Namun ia merasa bagian bawah Changmin sangat berat.

"Em... Yunho lupa mengganti popok anak ini rupanya... hah.. ayo ganti popok dulu. Aish, aku lupa menanyakan nama anak ini." Bibi Kim menggeleng lalu mengambil popok ke apartemen Yunho.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yunho telat.

Biasanya pekerja yang telat akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh atasannya.

Namun, berbeda dengan apa yang dialami Yunho. Ia datang telat dan ketahuan oleh atasannya, Go Ahra. Bukannya dihukum atau semacamnya, Go Ahra hanya tersenyum genit dan memaafkan Yunho. Sudah rahasia publik kalau bos wanita satu inis angat menyukai Yunho. Kalau menurut pandangan pekerja lain, Go Ahra melakukan diskriminasi. Yang lain ia berbuat seenaknya sendiri dan judes, namun pada Yunho sifatnya berbalik 180 derajat. Suatu keuntungan bagi Yunho pada pagi hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa... lekas keruanganmu, lalu bekerja yang benar. _Fightiiiinnggg_!" Ahra mengepalkan tangannya imut lalu mencuri ciuman di bibir Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ahra. Wanita yang suka berpakaian mini itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Yunho memeletkan lidahnya pada Ahra.

"Kalau punya bos seperti itu sih tidak takut telat setiap hari." Yunho tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

Yoochun tidak bekerja hari ini. Istrinya, Junsu terus-terusan mengomel dibelikan apapun. Maklum, hamil tua batinnya. Yoochun mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran seraya menyalakan AC mobilnya. Junsu minta dibelikan boneka keropi yang matanya sipit. Tapi di semua toko yang Yoochun datangi, hampir tidak ada boneka yang seperti itu.

"Aku agak menyesal menikah dengannya... atau mungkin... aku menyesal menghamilinya." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak.. Junsu hamil dari hasil perkawinan yang sah, bukan di luar nikah. Harusnya ia bersyukur. HARUSNYA... tapi kini ia agak menyesal.

Yoochun memandang toko permen di samping mobilnya. Daripada ia beli boneka yang mustahil bermata sipit itu, sebaiknya ia beli permen untuk Junsu. Seorang ibu hamil jika tidak dikabulkan permintaan ngidamnya tidak berpengaruh pada janin yang dikandung. Baiklah... Yoochun pun keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam toko permen tersebut. Di dalam toko permen, ia melihat Bibi Kim yang sedang menggendong bayi dan memilih beberapa permen dan mainan yang kebetulan dijual juga disana.

"Bibi Kim?"

"Oh, Yoochun!" Bibi Kim menghampiri Yoochun dan tersenyum. Yoochun menundukkan badannya hormat.

"Apa kabar Bi?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

Yoochun mengangguk lalu melihat Changmin. "Baik. Oh, siapa dia? Apa dia keponakanmu? Wah... lucu sekali..." Yoochun megang telapak tangan Changmin.

"Oh... aku pun tak tahu. Yunho tiba-tiba menitipkannya padaku tadi pagi. Eh, masa kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Yunho kan sahabatmu..."

Yoochun mengernyit. Setahunya, Yunho tidak suka anak kecil. Ia pun adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Tidak mungkin kalau Changmin adalah keponakan Yunho. Atau... dia hasil dari hubungan rutinnya dengan salah satu wanita di luar sana. Yoochun menggeleng. Ah, tidak. Yunho tidak lupa memakai pengamannya. Lalu siapa Changmin? Yunho berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu Bi." Yoochun menggeleng. Bibi Kim mengangguk mengerti dan melepas mainan yang rupanya sedari tadi dikulum oleh Changmin.

"Aih... anak ini lucu sekali. Mungkin ketika besar nanti dia akan menjadi pria yang tampan." Bibi Kim memuji Changmin. Yoochun mengangguk lalu melihat telunjuk kanannya yang kini di genggam Changmin. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Junsu di rumah.

"Ehm... kuharap begitu Bi."

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam

Yunho mencoba mengganti popok Changmin. Ia baru mengambil Changmin dari Bibi Kim dan sekalian menjelaskan padanya. Reaksi yang diterimanya adalah tatapan belas kasian dari Bibi Kim. Mungkin bukan untuk Yunho, tapi untuk Changmin. Kasihan anak sekecil ini dibuang. Tapi untung saja Bibi Kim tidak menuduh Yunho sembarangan.

Pria tampan ini berusaha mengingat-ingat kata-kata Bibi Kim ketika mengajarinya berbagai macam cara merawat bayi. Ia pun sempat dimarahi gara-gara cara menggendongnya yang salah. Bisa mengakibatkan cedera katanya. Lalu ia sempat dipukuli juga oleh Bibi Kim karena cara omongannya yang kasar pada Changmin. Bisa memberikan mental buruk katanya.

"Ugh... Changmin, berhentilah mengeluarkan liur seperti itu..." Yunho mengelap bibir Changmin dengan tisu. Selanjutnya ia mengernyit jijik. Selanjutnya ia kembali memasang popok Changmin dengan serius.

"Blupblupblupblup..." Changmin kembali memuntahkan liurnya. Dengan bahagia ia memainkan gelembung liurnya disekitar mulut lalu menendang-nendang yang ada. Yunho hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah... merepotkan"

Ting tong...

Yunho bangkit lalu membukakan pintu.

"Yoochun? Junsu?" di depan pintunya terpampang pasangan suami-istri yang begitu ia kenal. Yoochun menggandeng tangan Junsu dan menyeretnya masuk. Sepasang sejoli tersebut langsung menuju dimana Changmin berada. Menyisakan Yunho yang bengong tidak tahu apa-apa di depan pintu.

"Ini yang aku bicarakan."

"Eo? Wah... lucunya..." Junsu menggendong Changmin lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubunya. Changmin hanya diam saja di dekapan Junsu. Ia malah tertawa lucu selanjutnya. Changmin adalah tipe anak yang gampang beradaptasi sepertinya.

"Yoochun, kenapa kau—"

"Bisa jelaskan padaku? Siapa anak itu?" Yoochun menatap Changmin curiga. Yunho mengangguk canggung lalu duduk di hadapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Aku menemukannya di depan rumah kemarin. Entah dia anaknya siapa aku pun tak tahu. Tapi mungkin ibunya menulis pesan seperti ini." Yunho menyerahkan surat yang ia baca pada Yoochun.

Yoochun dan Junsu membacanya dengan seksama lalu mengangguk.

"Eih... kasian Changmin..." Junsu menciumi pipi gembil Changmin lalu menimangnya sampai tertidur.

"Aku tak menyangka." Gumam Yoochun. Yunho mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dengan frustasi lalu menyenderkan badannya di bantalan sofa. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Aku tak mengharapkan ini sebelumnya. Aku pun merasa kasihan padanya." Yunho mengulum bibirnya.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai balasan dari Tuhan. Mungkin dengan adanya Changmin kau bisa berubah dari kebiasaan burukmu itu. Hadapi dengan senyuman dan rasa ikhlas. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan pada umatnya melebihi batas kemampuan." Yoochun menepuk punggung Yunho, menguatkan pemuda itu.

Junsu memandang Yoochun berbinar-binar. Tumben sekali suaminya berkata bijak. Apakah pengaruh karena ia hamil? Atau karena hanya ingin terlihat keren dimata Junsu dan Yunho? Tapi Junsu tidak peduli. Menurutnya, Yoochun berkali-kali lebih tampan ketika berbicara bijak seperti tadi. Junsu memekik pelan dan mencium bibir Yoochun gemas.

"Aaaaa! Kau keren sekali, sayang!" Junsu lalu mencium pipi gembul Changmin tanpa mengusik Changmin yang sedang tertidur.

Yunho meninju pelan bahu Yoochun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jujur saja hari ini aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Mungkin wanita-wanita disana sedang menantiku." Kata Yunho lalu tertawa renyah.

.

.

Yunho menidurkan Changmin di kasurnya lalu memandang wajah kecil itu lekat. Hatinya berdesir hangat. Ia seperti seorang ayah yang ditinggal mati istrinya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap ubun-ubun Changmin. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi rambut lebat. Perkataan Yoochun banyak benarnya. Mungkin ia harus merubah sikapnya. Ia tidak ingin Changmin memiliki ayah yang seorang _playboy _kelas kakap sepertinya. Ia harus menjaga _image _nya dihadapan Changmin kelak. Ia tidak ingin Changmin tumbuh sepertinya yang sejak kecil sudah dikelilingi wanita simpanan ayahnya. Walau Changmin bukan anaknya, ia harus merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tuhan memberi tanggung jawab besar padanya.

"Selamat tidur Changmin sayang..."

Yunho mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Ia mulai berpikir untuk merubah marga Changmin menjadi Jung. Dan juga menuliskan akta untuk bayi itu. Yunho tersenyum hangat dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Changmin. Mencoba untuk tidur. Ia sangat mengantuk.

"Hiks... huwaaaaa..."

"Oh My God tidak lagiiii!"

.

.

Yunho banyak belajar beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ia mulai jarang bersuka ria di klub malam bersama wanita-wanita sewaan –walau ia masih suka menggoda para pekerja wanita di kantor-. Ia lebih menekankan prioritasnya pada Changmin. Changmin merubah segalanya yang ada pada diri Yunho. Yunho suka membawa Changmin keluar ke taman ria kalau liburan. Kalau ia bekerja, Bibi Kim tidak segan untuk mengasuh Changmin selagi ia pergi.

Yunho menyadari dua hal. Changmin adalah anak yang terlalu cepat merespon apa yang ia lihat. Changmin tipe anak yang cerdas. Di umurnya yang menginjak 9 bulan ini, ia sedang giat-giatnya belajar berjalan. Yunho pun sampai berdecak kagum pada Changmin. Ia bertekad untuk menyekolahkan Changmin di sekolah paling favorit.

Lalu yang kedua, diam-diam Changmin melebarkan matanya jika melihat wanita berpakaian seksi yang lewat didepannya ketika mereka berdua sedang di supermarket, taman ria, ataupun di tempat lain yang kebetulan sedang mereka kunjungi. Padahal Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan kebiasaannya jika melihat wanita seksi dihadapan Changmin. Naluri mungkin.

Changmin sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, anak dari Yoochun dan Junsu. Kyuhyun lahir 1 bulan setelah Changmin ditemukan. Lebih cepat dari pasangan Yoosu perkirakan sebelumnya. Terkadang Changmin suka meminta Yunho untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun ke rumahnya –tentu saja memakai kode khas anak kecil-. Dan pasangan Yoosu pun tidak keberatan. Terlalu senang malah kalau Changmin berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Kini Changmin dan Yunho sedang bersantai sambil nonton kartun. Changmin duduk sambil memainkan _remote_ televisi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar. Yunho menopang dagunya dan menguap. Tidak sadar kalau ia tertidur.

Changmin menengok kebelakang dan melihat ayahnya yang tertidur. Ia merangkak menuju depan muka Yunho dan menampar pipi Yunho.

"A-yah! a-yah!"

Deg...

Kata pertama Changmin...

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin. Kata pertama Changmin keluar dari mulutnya!

"A-yah!" Changmin mengucap kata itu lagi. Yunho bangkit lalu menggendong Changmin tinggi-tinggi.  
"Sekali lagi!" Yunho tersenyum lebar dan menatap Changmin.

"A-yah..." seakan mengerti, Changmin mengulangi kata pertamanya.

Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuh Yunho. Tak sadar ia menitikan mata bahagia. Beginikah hidup seorang ayah yang bahagia? Yunho memeluk Changmin dan mengecupi pipi putihnya yang gembul. Yunho tertawa diikuti Changmin.

.

.

_Kebahagiaan anak adalah kebahagiaan orangtua_

_Hal yang paling orangtua kenang adalah saat kita tumbuh dan berkembang baik_

_Hal yang paling orangtua senangi adalah ketika melihat anaknya cerdas, berbakti, dan penuh santun_

_Mereka selalu membanggakan kita di hadapan orang lain_

_Orangtua tidak akan melupakan anaknya_

_selalu mengerti apa yang kita inginkan, walau terkadang kita berpikir orangtua itu tidak peka terhadap anaknya_

_Ketika pulang mencari nafkah, hal yang mereka tanyakan adalah "Dimana anakku?"_

_Akan menangis sedih bila kita dirundung kesakitan_

_Akan merasakan kekecewaan ketika kita kecewa_

_Akan merasa sedih ketika kita sedih_

_Akan merasa gagal dalam mendidik ketika kita tidak mematuhi apa yang mereka katakan_

_Kadang kita merasa ibu terlalu cerewet_

_Kadang kita merasa ayah terlalu keras_

_Tapi dibalik semua itu, mereka tidak mau kita menuju jalan yang salah_

_Peluklah orangtuamu, katakan kalau kita mencintainya_

_Dalam hati mereka, mereka akan menangis terharu dan merasakan bahagia yang tiada tara_

_Bagi mereka harta tidak penting_

_Jangan sia-siakan kasih sayang mereka_

_Sebelum kita menyesal nantinya, ketika mereka tiada_

_Karena bagi mereka, buah hati adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga di dunia_

_Dan ..._

_Orangtua (terutama ibu) sanggup menafkahi dan merawat 12 orang anak_

_Namun 12 anak itu.. pasti ada yang tidak sanggup merawat orangtuanya kelak_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Hi~ update :D

Di review udah mulai banyak yang menduga-duga "apakah Jaejoong ibunya Changmin?"

Jawabannya... ikuti terus cerita ini! xD

Terus ada yang tanya "Kapan Jaejoong keluar?"

Jawabannya... tunggu aja. Mungkin agak lama. Biarkan alurnya mengalir... :D

Masih sabar nunggu kan, sampe Jejung keluar?

Stay tune yak...

Oh ya, kata2 terakhir itu bedasarkan apa yang aku alami, apa yang orangtuaku katakan.

Jangan anggep ibu kita cerewet, nyebelin. Sebenarnya ibu kaya gitu karena sangat perhatian sama anaknya. Perhatiaaaannn banget. Kalo ga kaya gitu, gatau deh nasib kita gimana.

Bukannya sok menceramahi sih.. tapi berbagi nasihat buat temen2 sekalian disini

Maaf kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan

Salam! :-3


	3. Where's my mom?

Ralat : Disini Kyuhyun marganya Park, bukan kim (=_=) kemarin ada kesalahan penulisan jadi mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

3 tahun lebih kemudian...

Hari ini pertama kalinya Changmin masuk taman kanak-kanak. 3 tahun lebih berjalan, Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang hiperaktif, mempunyai nafsu makan tinggi, periang, dan jenius. Badannya tinggi, melebihi tinggi rata-rata anak seumurannya. Wajahnya mulai nampak tampan dan mengundang perhatian.

Changmin dapat menguasai bahasa Inggris dengan baik walau masih dasar. Terbukti terkadang ia berbicara dengan ayahnya menggunakan bahasa Inggrs sedikit demi sedikit. Sejak Changmin dapat berbicara, Yunho membiasakan Changmin menonton film edukasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ayahnya menuntun sedikit demi sedikit.

Bocah yang hampir berumur 4 tahun ini memegang sepatu warna merahnya lalu duduk di lantai. Mencoba memakai sepatunya sendiri. Pelan namun pasti. Changmin tersenyum melihat sepatunya terpasang sempurna di kakinya yang kecil. Kepalanya celingukan mencari ayahnya. Ternyata Yunho sedang memakan roti sambil memasang dasi. Changmin bangkit lalu berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Ini makananmu, jagoan." Yunho menaruh piring berisi roti tawar di hadapan Changmin dan memasang dasinya lagi. Changmin dengan lahap memakan sarapannya.

"Roti tawar lagi. Ayah, aku bosan. Buatkan aku makanan yang enak..." kata Changmin sambil menggigit rotinya lagi.

"Aih, kalau bosan tidak usah memakannya."

"Tidak bisa... Bisa-bisa aku mati kekurangan gizi." Jawab Changmin.

Yunho mendecih melihat kelakuan anaknya. Anaknya sudah terlalu pandai membalas perkataannya. Apalagi Changmin suka duduk di samping Yunho jika ia sedang menonton acara debat di televisi. Terkadang Yunho lelah jika harus berbicara dengan Changmin kalau ujung-ujungnya menjadi debat kusir.

Changmin selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia melangkah menuju sofa dan mengambil tas bergambar Star Wars nya dan mengambil topi seragamnya. Setelah memakai semua itu, Changmin menarik tangan Yunho.

"Ayo ayah, aku tak sabar ingin sekolah!"

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau sangat tidak sabar. Tapi izinkan aku memakai sepatu dulu."

Changmin melepaskan kemeja Yunho yang ia tarik lalu keluar apartemen. Yunho mengumpat pelan dan asal-asalan memakai sepatu dan berlari menyusul Changmin.

.

.

Mobil sedan Yunho turun di depan sebuah bangunan luas berpagar kuning. Changmin dengan tidak sabarnya turun dan berlari menuju gerbang yang tak tertutup itu. Matanya membelalak kagum. Melihat teman-teman sebayanya bermain. Changmin berlari menuju ayunan. Sepertinya malunya hilang dan berganti dengan rasa girang melihat ayunan itu.

Yunho berjalan ke dalam gedung TK Changmin dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya tersenyum bangga ketika melihat seorang guru berparas cantik dan seksi. Kebiasaannya muncul kembali. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan menghampiri guru itu seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi..." Guru seksi itu mengetahui kalau yunho datang menghampirinya langsung menyapa dan membungkuk hormat. Yunho hanya mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi... erm... Hwang Miyoung-sshi..." Yunho tersenyum ketika membaca _nametag _guru itu. Miyoung atau lebih sering disapa Tiffany itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, menampakkan _eye smile _nya yang Indah. Membuat jantung Yunho agak berdesir hangat melihat senyum itu.

"Panggil saja Tiffany..."

"Saya ayah dari Jung Changmin..." Yunho menepuk dadanya dengan gagah.

"Jung Yunho kah?"

"Benar sekali. Er... kalau boleh –"

"TIDAK BISA! AKU DULUAN YANG ANTRI!"

Percakapan Yunho dan Tiffany terusik dengan suara cempreng yang sangat Yunho kenal. Ya, suara Changmin. Yunho mendesah panjang lalu menghampiri Changmin yang ada di samping ayunan, sedang berdebat dengan seorang laki-laki seumurannya namun lebih pendek daripada dia. Tiffany mengikuti Yunho dan mencoba memisahkan Changmin dan anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah, aku ingin naik ayunan ini tapi anak ini merebunya dariku..." nada bicara Changmin terdengar manja. Anak yang disebutkan oleh Changmin menggeleng dan memeluk tiffany.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merebutnya darinya... tapi aku dulu yang mengantri..." balas anak itu tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku yang pertama disini!" Changmin tidak mau kalah. Yunho menggeleng lalu mengangkat Changmin dalam gendongannya. Tanpa ijin ia membawa Changmin ke sebuat bangku di taman dan mendudukkan anaknya disana. Yunho mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin, agar lebih leluasa.

"Ayah... aku tidak merebutnya. Aku mencoba mengantri tapi—"

"Sudah. Ayah percaya kau tidak nakal. Tapi teriakanmu tadi membuat jantung ayah hampir copot."

Mata Changmin terbelalak dengan sempurna. "Benarkah? Jantung Ayah bisa copot? Wow..."

Yunho terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Changmin gemas. "Changmin, dengarkan Ayah. Selama kau tidak berbuat nakal di sekolah, Ayah yakin kau banyak dapat teman. Buatlah kesan baik dihari pertamamu ini. Nah sekarang masuklah. Bel sudah berbunyi. Cium Ayah dulu."

"Yaiks... seperti perempuan saja. Tidak mau. Dadah Ayah...!"

Changmin melambaikan tangan kecilnya lalu berlari masuk. Yunho tersenyum dan membalas lambaian anaknya. Mata kecilnya melihat kebawah, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aiisshh! Aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel Miyoung. Aaahhh bodoh."

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak... sekarang saatnya memperkenalkan diri! Ayo siapa yang mau maju dulu?" Tiffany menepuk tangannya dengan antusias. Sangat senang melihat anak didik barunya yang masih terlihat polos. Changmin mengangkat tangannya dengan senang. Kata Yunho, ia harus berani sebagai laki-laki. Dengan senang ia maju ke depan disambut decakan kagum temannya.

"Selamat pagi... perkenalkan namaku Jung Changmin. Umurku 4 tahun." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Changmin, bisa kau mendeskripsikan tentang keluargamu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang nyaman bersama ayah sejak kecil. Ayah seorang pegawai kantor yang tampan. Ia sibuk tapi tidak pernah melupakanku. Setiap malam Ayah selalu menceritakanku dongeng. Aku mempunyai paman dan bibi bernama Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu. Mereka punya anak yang sangaaaatttt cantik. Namanya Park Kyuhyun. Kata Paman Yoochun, ayah sering menggoda wanita di kantornya, demi mendapatkan ibu untukku."

Tiffany melongo mendengar penuturan anak didiknya yang sangat polos. "Eum... dimana ibu Changmin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayah tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padaku."

Tiffany terdiam. Tak lama, ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Baiklah, terimakasih atas ceritanya, Changminnie... tepuk tangan untuk Changmin yeeaayyy..."

Seketika seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan. Changmin duduk kembali di bangkunya lalu menatap teman sebangkunya.

"Kau sangat keren, Changmin. Kenalkan, namaku Choi Minho." anak yang duduk di samping Changmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Jung Changmin. Hey, matamu keren, seperti kodok."

.

.

Bandara Incheon terlihat sangat ramai seperti biasa. Kedatangan wisatawan domestik meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Disana terlihat seorang wanita memakai mantel bulu berwarna coklat sedang mengambil kopernya lalu menyeretnya. Terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu datang dari kalangan atas. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata riben dan bersepatu hak tinggi yang terlihat mahal. Wanita itu berjalan seraya mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Dihadapannya kini terparkir sebuah taksi. Dengan anggunnya dia masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau mencari istri untuk Changmin, Yun..." Yoochun menopang dagunnya dan terlihat berpikir. Gaya-gayanya sudah melebihi detektif.

"Aku masih ingin menjalani hidup sebagai _single parent _yang tampan, Chun." Yunho berkata santai dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa kantor. Yoochun merinding mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Bilang saja masih ingin bermain dengan wanita lain jika tidak ada Changmin.

"Cih, tampan. Muka kecil begitu kau sebut tampan. Ckckck..."

"Terserah kau saja, Chun." Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal lalu bangkit.

"Aku lupa harus menjemput Changmin."

Yunho memandang jam di depannya. Ia telat setengah jam. Gawat. Changmin bisa mengamuk padanya.

.

.

Changmin duduk di depan TK dengan wajah ditekuk. Setengah jam ia duduk manis tapi ayahnya tidak menjemputnya juga. Changmin tipikal anak yang cepat bosan. Kalau begini lebih baik ia meniru adegan _baby days out_. Baju seragamnya banyak bercak lumpur. Changmin menggembungkan pipinya sambil melihat teman-temannya yang dijemput ibu mereka. Changmin selama ini belum pernah dijemput atau jalan-jalan dengan sosok yang harusnya ia panggil ibu. Setiap hari ia hampir menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yunho.

"Changmin!" Yunho berlari menghampiri Changmin. "Maaf ayah terlambat, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ayah urusi."

Changmin mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menggandeng tangan Yunho dan masuk ke mobil ayahnya diikuti Yunho. Setelah mobil berjalan, Changmin mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ayah, ibu Changmin kemana?"

Gulp...

Bagaikan tersambar petir Yunho menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Changmin lalu tersenyum Canggung. Tidak menyangka bahwa anak angkatnya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada anak sekecil itu. Apalagi menyadari fakta bahwa Changmin adalah anak yang ia temukan di depan apartemennya dulu.

"Ehh... bagaimana ya.."

Changmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah majalah tergeletak begitu saja di jok belakang. Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia mengambil majalah itu lalu melihat covernya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"Ayah, majalah apa ini? Kenapa covernya perempuan tidak pakai baju? Aku baru melihatnya..." Changmin membuka isinya lalu berdecak.

"Ayah, di dalamnya juga banyak perempuan tidak pakai baju... bahkan ada laki-lakinya juga."

CKIIIITTTTT

Dan Yunho mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Need more review kudasai =) =terserah sih mau review apa engga, siders banyak bgt. alangkah lebih baik kalau ikut kritik/saran/apapun di kotak review.=**


	4. What the hell of this life?

Guest:

Kim hyun Joong as Kim Hyun Joong

.

.

"A-aku... yah! jangan salahkan aku! Seharusnya salahkan dirimu sendiri yang teledor. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang meminjamnya padaku." Yoochun bersedekap seraya cemberut. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju pelan meja kerjanya. Benar yang dikatakan Yoochun. Ia yang teledor. Ayah 1 anak ini tidak ingin mata anaknya yang masih belia itu ternoda oleh gambar tidak sopan di majalah dewasa. Terlalu protektif ternyata.

"Ck... iya benar juga. Chun, aku pinjam yang _cover_nya Haruma Miura bisa?" Tanya Yunho seraya mengedipkan matanya. Pria di hadapannya hanya bergidik ngeri dan memasang wajah ingin muntah. Baginya Yunho seperti om-om mesum yang ada di pinggir jalan, menunggu si wanita sewaan datang.

"Kau sudah memarahiku begini, ujung-ujungnya pinjam lagi. Tidak konsisten..." Ya, Yunho sudah kebakaran jenggot karena ketahuan meminjam majalah dewasa koleksi Yoochun dan ketahuan Changmin. Ia mengeluh sekaligus memarahi Yoochun. Namun ujung-ujungnya ia sadar Yoochun tidak bersalah. Dia hanya menuruti kemauannya yang ingin meminjam majalah itu.

"Ehehe... koleksi untuk malam-malam kalau tidak bisa tidur..." Yoochun hanya berdecih mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Yunho merangkul Jaejoong lalu membuka pintu ruangannya. Mereka menuju kantin bersama-sama.

Selepas Yunho dan Yoochun menghilang di tikungan koridor, seorang nyonya besar berjalan diiringi oleh manajer dan sekretarisnya memantau perusahaan milik keluarganya. Orang-orang memanggilnya Nyonya Kim. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Wanita modis dan mapan ini disegani banyak orang sekaligus ditakuti banyak orang. Pribadinya keras kepala dan selalu mendambakan kesempurnaan.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan ruangan Yunho. Ia mengamati ruangan tersebut dengan seksama.

"Pak Lee, siapa itu Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada manejernya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di pintu ruangan itu.

"manajer dari divisi personalia, Nyonya." Jawab menejernya sopan.

Jaejoong mengulum bibirnya dan mengernyit heran. Ada yang aneh disini.

"Pak Lee, tidak seharusnya seorang manajer dari bagian personalia memiliki ruangan khusus yang terpisah dari staffnya." Seru Jaejoong marah. Ia mencium kecurigaan dari atasan Yunho. Mengapa pemuda yang belum pernah ia temui itu sangat istimewa? Suap?

Berbagai pertanyaan dan dugaan muncul di kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdehem lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang memberi ruangan ini padanya?"

"Sepertinya Go Ahra, Nyonya."

Sontak Jaejoong melotot. Go Ahra... pantas saja.

.

.

"Nyoya Go, ijinkan saya berbicara pada anda sekarang juga." Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan Ahra tanpa ijin dan menemukan pegawainya sedang mengolesi kuku jarinya dengan kutek. Direktur bagian personalia itu kaget lalu menyimpan semua aset berharganya di rak. Jaejoong dalam hati mengkritik kinerja Go Ahra. Apakah semua pegawai perusahaannya bertindak sewenang-wenang ketika ia tinggal ke London untuk beberapa tahun?

"Ehm, Nyonya. Ada apa ya?" Go Ahra berdiri gugup dengan tangan merapikan rok mininya.

"Saya tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Apakah anda yang memberi wewenang kepada menejer bagian personalia bernama Jung Yunho untuk memiliki ruangannya sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong _to the point_. Go Ahra tergagap. Ia meringis lalu mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Pelan, ia mengangguk.

"Atas dasar apa?" Jaejoong menyeringai menang.

"Eh... dia..."

"..."

"Dia..."

"..."

"Ehm..." Ahra terlihat gelisah. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Jaejoong menerka-nerka. Setahunya, Ahra itu sangat bernafsu dengan pria tampan. Ia tidak segan-segan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan hati seorang pria tampan. Ya, ia telah menemukan jawaban sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Anda saya turun pangkatkan menjadi staff bagian administrasi. Dan jika melakukan ini lagi tanpa pengawasan saya, saya tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan anda. Saya permisi." Jaejoong berbalik keluar dan meninggalkan Ahra yang mulai _misah-misuh_ sendiri.

"Dan ah, jangan berdandan ketika kerja." Jaejoong menyampaikan pesan sebelum benar-benar ke luar ruangan Go Ahra.

.

.

"_Ayah, bolehkan aku menginap di tempat Minho hari ini?" _

"Siapa itu Minho?" tanya Yunho via telpon dengan anaknya.

"_Teman sekolahku, yang aku ceritakan itu. Yang matanya seperti kodok. Yang aku ceritakan pada Ayah. Boleh ya? Dia punya koleksi gundam terbaru..." _

"Kau ini, pintar sekali merayu ayah. Dimana rumahnya?" Yunho menerima suapan makanan dari Yoochun. Namun ia mendelik pada Yoochun selanjutnya.

"_Tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen kita. Nanti Minho menjemputku di rumah." _

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"_Tidak._"

"Baiklah, berikan nomor telpon Minho pada Ayah."

"..."

Yoochun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar komunikasi via telpon antara Ayah dan anak ini. Keponakannya yang nakal sudah besar ternyata. Tapi ia berpikir kalau keponakannya ini terlalu dewasa pemikirannya. Kalau beradu mulut dengan Changmin, ia pasti kalah. Siapa sebenarnya ibu kandung Changmin? Apa orang pintar, namun tidak mampu?

Yunho menutup percakapan dengan Changmin lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia memakan makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Anakku akan menginap di rumah temannya. Aku ingin melakukan hobiku yang lama terpendam hehehe..." gumam Yunho.

"Apa?" Yoochun terbelalak kaget. Sifat temannya kambuh ternyata.

"Em... hehehehe..." Yunho hanya meringis. Yoochun mengelap bibirnya terburu-buru dan menyeret Yunho.

"Ayo kembali bekerja. Kita telah 1 jam disini."

.

.

Changmin menutup gagang telepon rumahnya lalu menghampiri Minho yang sedang duduk bermain di karpet. Matanya berseri-seri dan mulutnya terus tersenyum.

"Min, ayo ke rumahmu. Aku tidak sabar menjalankan misi rahasia ini." Kata Changmin dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat begitu seriusnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minho. Changmin mengangguk meyakinkan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari apartemen Yunho menuju rumah Minho.

Kira-kira apa misi yang mereka bahas itu?

.

.

Yunho masuk ke ruangannya dengan gembira, lalu menutup pintu. Namun ketika berbalik, dia tertegun melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik sedang menatap angkuh padanya. Mulut sang _playboy_ menganga melihat tubuh seksi wanita itu yang sangat tercetak jelas. Matanya yang besar dan bibir yang merah merekah menambah pesonanya. Namun fantasinya tidak bertahan lama ketika sekumpulan pria masuk ke ruangannya tanpa ijin dan mengambil semua properti ruangan. Yunho tergagap dan berusaha menahan mereka.

"Maaf, ini perintah." Salah satu pria yang diganjal Yunho mengelak. Yunho jelas sekali bingung. Ia menatap ruangannya yang kini mulai kosong. Pandangannya beralih pada wanita tadi. Rasa amarahnya memuncak.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Yunho sambil melebarkan tangannya ke samping. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di meja Yunho. Membuat rok nya yang agak mini dan ketat terkisap ke atas. Tapi untuk saat ini Yunho tidak berpengaruh. Ia sangat marah, bingung, dan heran.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Jung Yunho? Aku baru melihatmu disini. Apa kau orang baru?"

"Aku sudah 2 tahun bekerja disini. Sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan gaya bicara tidak sopan. Untuk sekedar informasi saja, Yunho tidak tahu Jaejoong adalah orang paling berpengaruh di tempatnya bekerja.

"Hm... pantas. Aku membereskan tempatmu karena kau bekerja di ruangan terpisah dengan staff, padahal kau tidak punya wewenang seperti itu disini. Jadi sekarang, saya membantu anda untuk memindahkan semua ini ke tempat yang seharusnya." Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho lalu berlalu begitu saja. Seperti tidak rela, Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan menangkap lengannya begitu saja.

"Tidak seharusnya anda melakukan ini tanpa persetujuan saya. Siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Sudahlah... kau akan tahu semuanya besok. Saya permisi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu." Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya lalu melenggang bersama menejer dan sekretarisnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tidak berkutik di belakang dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

.

.

"_Roger_, ganti. Cek 1... cek 2..." Changmin mencoba _walky talkie _terbaru punya Minho dan berdecak kagum. Ia mengambil gundam koleksi yang ia bawa dari apartemen. Sedangkan Minho sedang mengeluarkan semua koleksi robot mainannya dari dalam rak mainan. Changmin berlari menuju meja belajar dan mengambil secarik kertas beserta pensil. Ia mengambar sketsa tidak jelas tentang rencananya seperti di film-film _action _yang sering ia tonton bersama ayahnya.

"Aku punya rencana."

"Apa?" Minho berjalan menghampiri Changmin.

"Kita dekatkan Ayahku pada Tiffany_seongsaenim_, lalu kita buat ayahku untuk meminta nomor ponselnya."

"Kau ingin sekali punya ibu seperti Tiffany _seongsaenim_, ya?" Tanya Minho balik. Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, dia sangat baik dan cantik."

"Oh... kalau begitu, kita ajak Gundam-Gundam ini untuk melaksanakan misi besar ini. Ngiiiuuungg..." Minho memainkan Gundam nya.

Changmin menunduk dan melihat Gundamnya. Tidak salah kan dia ingin memiliki seorang ibu? Ia iri dengan Minho yang mempunyai seoang ibu yang cantik dan pengertian. Kamarnya juga terisi penuh dengan mainan. Sedangkan kamar Changmin, mainan pun banyak namun tidak sebanyak milik Minho. Kamarnya lebih kecil dari pada kamar Minho –karena ia tinggal di apartemen-. Ia kadang kasihan pada Yunho yang repot mengurusi dirinya. Hey, jangan salah. Perasaan Changmin sangatlah peka. Ia bahkan tahu kesusahan ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku mencintaimu."

Asal kau tahu, Jung Changmin. Ayahmu itu sangat pandai mencari wanita. Saking pandainya, ia bingung memilih siapa untuk menjadi ibumu. Jadi kau tidak usah menjalankan misimu itu. hehe

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia. _Body _nya saja yang langsing, seksi, seperti gitar Spanyol dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Tapi hatinya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sial. Rusak sudah repurtasiku." Keluh Yunho seraya meminum alkoholnya. Yunho sudah setengah mabuk. Ia berbicara pada bartender yang sibuk mengelap gelas di depannya. Bartender itu tidak tahu masalah Yunho. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pemuda itu memesan minuman berakohol dengan kadar tinggi, dan meminumnya, lalu mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kalau saja dia disini, akan kuhamili dia!" Yunho membanting gelas itu lalu meninggalkan bartender yang masih melongo di tempat. Yunho berjalan keluar _club _dengan tidak seimbang lalu bersandar di sebuah mobil BMW merah. Ia bersandar dan menahan pusing di kepalanya. Perutnya serasa terkoyak dan mual melanda.

"HOEEEKKK..." benar saja. Yunho memuntahkan isi perutnya di samping BMW merah itu. Muntahannya mengenai bagian pintu belakang mobil. Banyak sekali yang ia muntahkan sampai pemilik BMW itu datang menghampiri dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"AAAA! Apa-apaan kau! Hey!" ternyata mobil itu milik Kim Jaejoong, nyonya besar di tempat Yunho bekerja. Jaejoong menarik Yunho agar jauh dari mobilnya. Yunho dengan mata sayu dan mulut terbuka memandang Jaejoong. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia tersenyum lebar lalu mendekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mundur ketakutan.

"Hei, kau mirip wanita cantik yang tadi siang merusak citraku." Yunho mengigau. Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah Yunho.

"Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, akan kuhamili dia, lalu aku cekek lehernya, dan membuang jasad nya di jurang pegunungan Alpen." Kata Yunho yang diakhiri dengan tawa nista. Jaejoong hanya diam seraya mengernyit ketakutan. Apalagi Yunho terus-terusan mendekatinya.

"Hey, kau sangat seksi malam ini. Bolehkah aku menyewamu untuk semalam ini saja?" perkataan Yunho sudah semakin ngawur dan pikirannya dibawah alam sadar. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia menutup dadanya yang terbalut gaun malam. Yunho tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dari dadanya. Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong. Wanita ini tidak sanggup untuk mundur. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong mesra lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak.." gumam Jaejoong ketika Yunho merubah ekspressi wajahnya.

"HOEEEKKK..."

"AAAAAHHHH!" teriak Jaejoong di parkiran _club_ ketika Yunho memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya TEPAT di dada sang wanita.

.

.

Pagi menjelang...

Yunho merasakan kakinya menapaki lantai yang sangat dingin. Dengan kepala pusing, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya masih arang-arang untuk melihat secara keseluruhan dan perutnya terasa mual. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidur di ranjang dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke lantai. Setelah berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya, ia menatap ke sekeliling. Apartemennya. Siapa yang mengantarkannya ke apartemen?

Ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan mengambil air minum untuk menetralisir perutnya agar tidak mual. Matanya menelusuri apartemennya. Tumben sekali sepi. Tidak ada Changmin yang biasa berisik pada pagi hari rasanya hampa. Tak sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Jaejoong menyesap kopinya dengan santai ketika seorang duduk di seberangnya. Bibirnya langsung mengerucut lucu. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kopi milik Jaejoong dan menyesapnya. Sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan tadi.

"Hm... minum kopi hangat di pagi yang dingin sambil bersantai memang sangat nikmat." Kata pria itu diselingi senyuman. Jaejoong hanya mendesah dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bersender pada sofa mewahnya.

"Dan kenikmatan itu hilang ketika kau datang kesini."

Pria bernama Kim Hyunjoong itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kemarin lusa." Hyunjoong mengangguk. Dingin dan cuek seperti biasa. Kerabat dekat dari keluarga Kim itu menyesap kembali kopi milik Jaejoong.

"Suruhlah pelayan di rumah ini untuk membuatkan kopi untukmu. Ck..." Jaejoong menampakkan raut ajah kesal sekaligus merebut cangkir kopinya. Tangannya yang bebas meraih laporan perusahaan selama 2 tahun ini.

"Hm... anggaran pendapatan menurun akhir-akhir ini." Gumam Jaejoong seraya membolak-balikan dokumen itu.

"Ketua bagian keuangan tertangkap karena ketahuan melakukan korupsi. Lalu di bagian produksi majalah, mengalami penurunan pada produksi karena berkurangnya peminat pembeli."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Otaknya kini seperti diperas habis-habisan. Baru datang ke kampung halaman sudah dihadapkan oleh permasalahan yang cukup berat. Mana tadi malam ia baru terkena insiden menjijikan.

"Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga."

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali Yunho lihat adalah ruangan yang sibuk, ramai, dan tidak mengenakan. Walaupun di lengkapi pendingin ruangan dan desain interior modern, ia tidak begitu nyaman jika harus bekerja dengan banyak orang. Dengan lesu ia duduk di mejanya yang menghadap sekat-sekat yang membatasi antara staff satu dengan yang lainnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa staff sibuk membicarakan dirinya sekaligus Go Ahra yang turun pangkat. Mereka begitu menilai Kim Jaejoong sebagai pemimpin yang kejam, namun tegas. Apalagi sejak kemarin pagi, sebelah barat ruangan luas ini diberi sekat dari kaca yang menandakan itu adalah ruangan atasan yang baru. Sepertinya direktur yang baru ini sangat overproketif terhadap para bawahannya sehingga tidak rela ruangannya terpisah dengan mereka.

Selang beberapa lama, seorang wanita berbaju mahal masuk ke dalam ruangan luas itu. Semua staff berdiri dan menunduk hormat.

"Wah, itu Kim Jaejoong?" bisik seorang staff pada temannya.

"Iya. Kabarnya dia akan menjadi boss besar kita yang baru."

Yunho merapikan rambutnya lalu berdiri. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke kiri. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Selamat siang, perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejoong, kepala atasan kalian yang baru. Semoga kita dapat bekerja dengan baik." Jaejoong melirik Yunho penuh kemenangan dan melenggang pergi menuju ruangan barunya.

Yunho melongo tidak paham. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Jadi dia yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?

Okay dia sering mendengar dan tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ia baru melihat wajahnya dan... ingatannya baru kembali ketika bayangan ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di dada wanita itu dan er... mobilnya.

Yunho terjatuh duduk di bangkunya. Sehari bertemu dengannya namun ia telah menciptakan kesan tidak baik. Dan ia berpikir sepertinya Kim Jaejoong bukan orang yang mudah dirayu olehnya, tidak seperti atasannya yang lama. Yunho melirik dengan takut ke ruangan Jaejoong yang persis berada di sampingnya. Karena hanya berbatasan dengan sekat kaca, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong duduk di meja kerjanya dengan serius. Jarak mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sekat kaca. Namun dia juga merasa kesal ketika semua properti ruangannya yang lama berpindah tempat di dalam sana.

"Kalau aku tertidur disini dia pasti melihat. Ssshh... sial." Yunho membasahi bibir seksinya yang kering. Ia melirik lagi ruangan itu dan

VOILA...

Jaejoong sedang menatapnya penuh dengan kemenangan. Yunho terkisap kaget lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kikuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menulis di secarik kertas.

TUK TUK TUK..

Yunho menoleh. Ia melihat Jaejoong menunjukkan kertas yang dirinya tulis lewat dari dalam sekat kaca itu.

_Mari bekerja sama~ ^^_

Jaejoong tertawa melihat raut pucat Yunho. Bermain dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Yang nunggu Jaejoongnya keluar nih~ aku kasih.

Seperti yang kalian bayangkan apa engga? XD

Oh ya, yang nunggu bad mistake di lanjutin mohon sabar ya.. jangan tanya dulu kapan dilanjutinnnnn

Mau fokus dulu ke yang ini.

Makasih ^^


	5. a busy day

Sepanjang hari ini Yunho terus-terusan melamun di meja kerjanya. Ia memikirkan Changmin. Untuk beberapa hari ini dia selalu terlambat menjemput Changmin. Tentu saja sebagai ayah ini sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Bos barunya selalu membuat repot dirinya. Sehabis menjemput Changmin ia langsung pergi ke kantor lagi untuk bekerja, bahkan sampai lembur. Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi sampai secangkir kopi mendarat di depannya. Yunho mengadah ke atas dan melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum padanya.

Yunho balas tersenyum dan menyesap hangatnya kopi pagi itu. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia minum kopi pagi. Yoochun duduk di depan Yunho, memandang sahabatnya itu serius.

"Banyak sekali..." gumamnya memandang setumpuk kertas di depan Yunho. Pemuda itu hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Lalu dengan beringas mengambil sebuah laporan dan membaacanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku."

Sebuah derap sepatu menginsterupsi keduanya. Derap langkah itu terhenti di samping Yoochun.

"Antarkan aku makan siang." Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Yunho akhir-akhir ini terdengar. Yunho beranjak dan tanpa merutuk dan mengumpat ia beranjak pamit pada Yoochun. Yoochun melongo di kursinya. Matanya melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian. Jaejoong melengos menghiraukan Yoochun.

"Yunho sudah seperti robotnya... ckckckck."

.

.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke sebuah restoran Cina. Sudah minta diantar pakai mobilnya, cerewet pula. Kalau misal biaya bensin ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong diam. Pikirannya kalut dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Selama menjadi bawahan Jaejoong, rasanya tiada hari tanpa pulang larut dalam keadaan mengantuk dan lelah. Bangun sangat pagi, menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolah anaknya, lalu pergi bekerja. Ia tidak sempat mencari pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantunya mengurusi rumah dan Changmin. Dengan pelan ia memakan makanan yang sudah dipesan.

Jaejoong memakan makanannya lahap seraya melihat Yunho. Beberapa hari ini Yunho kelihatan tidak sehat dan banyak melamun. ia juga jarang mendengar suara pemuda itu. Apa ia terlalu keras dengan Yunho? Tapi biarkan. Yunho itu laki-laki dan seharusnya ia kuat dalam bekerja apalagi sampai lembur. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat bahunya ke atas lalu memakan makanannya lagi.

"Yunho, antarkan aku ke butik. Aku harus membeli blazer untuk pertemuan besar besok."

"Baiklah..." Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Yunho..."

"Iya nyonya?"

Jaejoong minum dan meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Sebelumnya kita pergi ke studio untuk memantau pemotretan majalah." Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang ia ingin katakan. Tapi ia lupa.

.

.

Changmin duduk di ayunan. Ia melihat jam tangan tokoh kartun kesayangannya. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu Yunho di sekolah namun tidak muncul. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Kakinya berayun-ayun kecil dan tangannya menggenggam erat tali ayunan. Semua teman dan gurunya sudah pulang. Hanya ia yang tersisa disana. Bocah cilik itu menggigit bibirnya keras. Sudah hampir senja dan tidak ada orang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bocah kecil itu takut sendirian dan gelap. Ia pernah diceritakan oleh temannya kalau seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian ketika senja, ia akan di ikuti oleh hantu sampai rumah. Tentu saja di umur yang masih sangat belia ia percaya saja.

"Ayah..."

"Changmin?" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya Tiffany sedang memandangnya simpatik. Changmin turun dari ayunan dan dengan gesit memeluk Tiffany. Ia terisak pelan. Tiffany melepas pelukan Changmin lalu berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan murid pintarnya itu. Matanya melihat Changmin iba lalu memeluknya kembali. Ia kerap melihat Chhangmin sendirian menunggu ayahnya. Tentu ia tahu kalau Changmin akhir-akhir ini sering telat dijemput.

"Hiks..."

"Sudah... mau diantar pulang?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Kata ayah, tunggu sampai ayah jemput."

"Nanti akan kuhubungi ayahmu. Bagaimana?" Changmin menggeleng kembali. Tiffany menghela nafasnya lalu menggandeng Changmin dan membawanya duduk di luar TK. Disana ada bangku panjang yang biasanya digunakan oleh orangtua murid untuk menunggu anaknya.

"Ayo duduk." Changmin mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Tiffany.

"_Seonsaengnim_..." Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin.

"_Seonsaengnim _sudah punya pacar?" tanya Changmin polos. Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa itu pacar?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Changmin menjawab dengan polos.

"Lalu kenapa Changmin bertanya seperti itu?" Tiffany tersenyum.

Changmin menggeleng. Ia ingat Minho pernah menasihati kalau ia harus bertanya seperti itu pada Tiffany. Tapi ia lupa bertanya apa itu pacar pada Minho. Besok ia akan bertanya pada sahabatnya itu!

Kresek kresek..

"_Seonsaengnim!" _Changmin memeluk Tiffany lagi dan kembali terisak. Tiffany mengarahkan pandangannya pada semak belukar. Seekor tupai meloncat dari dalam. Tiffany mengusap kepala Changmin sayang.

"Aku takut... hiks... apa itu zombi?" isak Changmin.

.

.

Yunho mondar-mandir resah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan ia belum menjemput Changmin! Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tidak fokus pada kerjaannya. Kini ia berada di studio 9, dimana pemotretan majalahfashion bulan ini dibuat. Jaejoong sedang memantau pemotretan dan mencatat hal yang penting.

"Nyonya..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ya?" tanya wanita itu cuek.

"Em... bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Tunggu sampai pekerjaanku selesai."

Tangan Yunho terkepal. Ia sungguh muak kepada wanita parlente sok sibuk dihadapannya. Bedebah dengan kerjaannya. Toh ia bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain dan yang lebih baik dari ini. Dengan gusar ia berbalik dan jalan lebar-lebar keluar. Mata Jaejoong lalu tanpa hitungan ia berlari menyusul Yunho.

"Yunho!" Teriaknya sepanjang koridor dan menghiraukan tatapan orang yang berlalu di sana. Jaejoong juga tidak peduli hak tingginya yang suatu saat copot. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah terlalu men-diktator-kan Yunho sepanjang hari.

"Yunho!" Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menghiraukan Jaejoong lalu melesat pergi.

"YUNHOOOO!" teriak Jaejoong layaknya orang gila. Ia melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke depan, entah ke siapa. Kalau begini, ia harus naik taksi untuk pulang. menyadari itu kepalanya langsung pusing.

.

.

Yunho melesat ke sekolah Changmin. Ia melihat anaknya sedang memeluk Tiffany. Tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri mereka. Tiffany menyadari jika ada orang di depannya dan ternyata adalah ayah dari Changmin.

"Changmin-ah?" Yunho menunduk dan melihat Changmin tertidur di pelukan Tiffany. Dengan hati-hati dan dibantu oleh guru cantik itu, ia menggendong Changmin sehingga kepala anak itu bersandar di bahu kirinya.

Dengan sayang Yunho mengusap poni Changmin dan mencium pipinya yang ia sadari semakin tirus. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Terimakasih banyak..." kata Yunho dengan nada tak enak hati. Tiffany tersenyum memaklumi. Ia daritadi melihat adegan ayah dan anak ini. Jujur ia terharu.

"Tak apa, sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai guru..."

"Eh... sepertinya sudah sangat larut. Mari kuantar pulang..."

"Tidak—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Akhirnya Tiffany mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho disusul oleh Yunho setelah menidurkan Changmin di jok belakang.

.

.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan rumah sederhana dengan pagar kayu bercat putih.

"Terimakasih banyak..."

"Tak apa, lagipula tidak pantas wanita pulang jalan kaki selarut ini. Dan terimakasih pula sudah menemani Changmin. Aku masih tidak enak hati..." kata Yunho disusul dengan kekehan pelannya. Tiffany tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Tiffany-ssi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Eh... itu... maukah kau mengantar Changmin sampai rumah ketika sudah sekolah? Maksudku... aku sedang mencari pembantu untuk mengurus Changmin. Maksudku... yah... dari kecil Changmin tidak punya ibu jadi aku bingung—"

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Hahaha..." putus Tiffany diakhiri dengan tawa. Ia geli melihat raut gugup Yunho.

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Akan aku antar pulang jika aku pulang kerja." Kata Yunho senang. Tiffany mengangguk lalu keluar. Sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu...

"Tiffany..."

"Ya?"

"Selamat malam." Kata Yunho diakhiri dengan senyum. Tiffany terpaku sebentar lalu membalas sapaan Yunho.

"Selamat malam..."

Setelah pintu di tutup dan memastikan Tiffany masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Yunho tersenyum merasakan debaran yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dengan wanita-wanita yang di kencani bahkan di tidurinya. Sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi senyumnya. Ia berpaling melihat Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, _my little hero_."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Sorry for long update T_T

I'm so busy with school task and extracuricular. Almost everyday I come home late until now T_T


	6. uhm

Ah... akhir pekan adalah dambaan seluruh keluarga yang semua anggotanya punya aktifitas padat di luar. Apalagi untuk Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin melepas seluruh kepenatan di minggu ini dengan tidur sepuasnya. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh ranjang dengan senang hati dan puas. Pasti selalu ada gangguan. Ya, disinilah dia sekarang. Tidur tengkurap dengan tangan terlentang di masing-masing sisi, serta mulut terbuka lebar. Kaos oblong putihnya tersingkap sampai atas pusar. Gaya Yunho yang sedang tidur memang seperti itu jadi tidak usah heran.

"Ayah..." Bisik Changmin. Eh, Changmin?

Ternyata dari luar Changmin mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho membawa sekotak spidol dan buku gambar. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang dan tepat di depan muka Yunho. Mukanya yang imut berpikir keras. Tangan kecilnya mengambil spidol warna hitam dan mengamati muka ayahnya kemudian. Sepertinya dengan menambah kumis dan janggut di wajah ayahnya yang tampan akan tampak semakin menarik.

Tangannya mulai mencoret sesuatu di wajah ayahnya. Mulut Yunho bergerak risih ketika Changmin mencoret tepat di bawah hidung Yunho. Tubuh Changmin terlonjak senang tatkala hasil coretannya selesai.

"Ayah tampan..." kata Changmin lalu melesat pergi.

Tak lama, Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Dalam mimpinya ia merasakan kalau Changmin berada di kamarnya. Dengan mata yang sayu karena mengantuk, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu mengucek matanya. Menguap lebar-lebar dan tidur lagi.

Drrrttt... dddrrrttt...

Ponselnya bergetar tatkala matanya mulai terpejam lagi. Yunho menggertakan giginya lalu mengangkat panggilan ogah-ogahan. Rasanya ingin membanting ponselnya ke tanah lalu tidur lagi. Ternyata panggilan dari boss nya yang super menjengkelkan. Dengan bibir dimanyunkan dan kaki terhentak ke tanah, ia ke kamar mandi dan berkaca.

DEG...

Kumis? Jenggot? Tahi lalat besar?

Sejak kapan ia memiliki ketiganya? Seingatnya ia selalu mencukur kumis dan jenggotnya rutin. Tangannya meraba ketiganya dan sadar kalau ini adalah perbuatan...

"CHANGMIIIIINNNNN!"

Changmin yang sedang menggambar di depan televisi terdiam lalu merubah rautnya menjadi raut takut.

.

.

Percayalah bahwa kebebasan itu omong kosong dan susah diraih. Itulah motto Yunho sekarang. Sehabis berkutat dengan coretan spidol di wajahnya, ia mandi lalu bergegas memakai baju. Baju yang dikenakannya pun sungguh asal-asalan. _Whatever_... ini hari Minggu. Itu artinya ia bebas dari jas, kemeja, sepatu PDH, sabuk, dan celana panjang. Ia kini memakai kaos putih, sepatu kets, celana jeans pendek, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan _jumper_. Sangat menggambarkan bahwa ia pemuda yang bebas –padahal ia bukan pemuda beas lagi-

Yunho memasuki gedung studio dengan santai setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Changmin sudah ia titipkan pada Junsu. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Tiffany, apalagi yeah... ini hari Minggu. Ternyata nyonya besarnya sudah ada disana. Duduk dengan meminum minumannya. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menatapnya dingin.

Jaejoong agak terkejut melihat penampilan Yunho. Ia beranjak lalu menatap Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Cukup membuat hatinya berdetak kencang.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Yunho dengan formalitasnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memegang bahu Yunho.

"Model yang akan melakukan pemotretan dengan kita tidak hadir dan membatalkan kontraknya. Bisakah kau menggantikannya?" kebiasaan Jaejoong muncul, tidak berbasa-basi dalam berbicara dan langsung pada intinya. Yunho menyeringai. Menjahili nyonya besarnya sepertinya adalah hal yang cukup menarik. Ia sudah terlalu muak untuk dipermainkan olehnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau aku mau?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan ruanganmu kembali."

Dan mata Yunho menyiratkan kegembiraan namun hanya sekejap. Kemudian ia memasang tampang angkuhnya. Jaejoong lumayan tidak mengerti akan perubahan Yunho yang semula seperti takut padanya menjadi angkuh seperti ini. Namun toh ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho lalu membawa pria itu ke arah _stylish stylish _yang sedang memandangi pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dekat meja rias.

Setelah perbincangan antara Jaejoong dan _stylish _wanita itu selesai, Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho dan menyerahkan pria itu pada _stylish _wanita yang memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

.

_Low Cut _edisi Mei. Yunho selesai dirias dan siap untuk pemotretan. Ia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Rambutnya yang semula hitam pekat sekarang berwarna kemerahan. Matanya tertutup oleh balutan kain. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip. Sungguh tampan pria dihadapannya kini. Dan ia baru menyadari betapa bersinarnya Yunho. Tangan Yunho ditarik seorang wanita dengan girangnya. Dan pria itu hanya menurut.

Lampu telah dinyalakan dan Yunho telah bersiap di posisinya. Ia menurut apa yang fotografer arahkan padanya. Iyalah, nurut saja lalu pulang ke rumah. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu yang ada di pikiran Yunho. Yunho mulai melakukan pose yang di arahkan dan banyak staff wanita yang menahan jeritannya melihat Yunho. Jaejoong duduk di kursi samping fotografer dan menggigit sapu tangan yang ia pegang. Hatinya berdegup kencang melihat Yunho.

Tak beberapa kemudian, Yunho yang semula kaku menjadi rileks. Ia melakukan banyak improvisasi dan hasil jepretannya pun mengagumkan. Kini ia telah berganti pakaian. Tangannya diikat oleh kain dan ia jongkok di atas bangku. Lalu pakaian ke tiga, memakai celana pendek dan sweater panjang. Para staff wanita lagi-lagi menjerit melihat pose Yunho yang mereka rasa sangat polos. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk dan meminum minumannya. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan Yunho.

Pemotretan terhenti sejenak. Mempersilahkan Yunho untuk istirahat. Yunho duduk di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Ternyata menjadi model sangat melelahkan. Matanya pegal terkena _blitz _kamera dan badannya cukup pegal untuk gonta-ganti pose. Tak ia sadari, ia tertidur di kursi. Namun ia terbangun lagi mendengar suara Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya untuk makan. Bergegas ia duduk di lantai, di sebelah Jaejoong dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum sarapan.

"Kau ternyata punya potensi menjadi model ya..." kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho menghentikan mengunyah makanannya lalu tersenyum.

"Terpaksa..."

"Hasilnya tidak buruk..." Jaejoong menyesap kuah ramennya lalu berdiri. "Kau terlihat tampan.." ujarnya dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang mencoba menelan bulat-bulat nasi di mulutnya.

"Bicara apa dia tadi?" gumam Yunho.

.

.

Changmin mengambil boneka beruang milik Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berumur satu tahun di bawah Changmin ini tersenyum lalu memeluk bonekanya kencang-kencang. Balita laki-laki yang belum genap lima tahun ini menghembuskan nafasnya. Bermain dengan wanita itu tidak enak. Tapi apa daya ia rindu dengan Kyuhyun dan disamping itu ia sedang tidak ada nafsu bermain di rumah Minho.

Lelaki kecil itu mengambil buku gambar dan spidolnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya mulai mencorat-coret apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik dengan bonekanya mulai terusik dan penasaran dengan apa yang Changmin lakukan.

"_Oppa_... _oppa _cedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu..." jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Kyu ingin tahu!"

"Tidak bisa... ini namanya pri... pri... prias... eh apalah prisasi... eh aku lupa apa namanya itu. Pokoknya ini rahasia!"

"Peyit!" pekik Kyuhyun lalu berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun membawa kertas dan pena milik Yoochun. Ia duduk di samping Changmin. Mengikuti apa yang Changmin lakukan, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pena itu dan menggoreskannya ke secarik kertas tersebut.

Changmin akhirnya penasaran juga dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat. Ia melirik gambar Kyuhyun dan tertawa. Gambar Kyuhyun ia sebut _benang kusut_.

"Kyu emang jenius!" puji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Changmin masih tertawa lalu mengecup pipi merah Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Bagaimanapun dirinya tetap tidak tega mengatai gambar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Yunho menggandeng Changmin lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Tak tahu kenapa setelah pemotretan dan menjemput Changmin pulang badannya menggigil. Mungkin suhu udara malam ini turun. Yunho melepas mantel dan sepatunya lalu tidur di kasurnya. Changmin membawa bantal dan gulingnya. Menatanya di sebelah Yunho dan tidur di sampingnya. Hari ini jadwalnya ia tidur di kamar Yunho. Ya, Changmin punya jadwal sendiri untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Yunho juga hafal dengan jadwal Changmin.

"Ayah, hari ini kenapa ayah bekerja?"

"Entahlah... ayah juga bingung..." jawab Yunho parau seraya mengusap kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan hal yang terjadi seharian. Tapi mendengar suara ayah yang seperti kodok fals ini rasanya besok saja ceritanya. Selamat malam ayah, aku mencintaimu..." kata Changmin lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya. Yunho tersenyum dan gantian mencium pipi Changmin.

"Ayah juga cinta Changmin..." jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum lalu mendekap Changmin erat.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang. Bocah cilik berwajah tampan mengucek matanya lalu menguap lebar. Ia memandang Ayahnya yang masih tidur. Ia menggoyangkan bahu ayahnya namun tidak ada respon. Telinganya mendengar nafas ayahnya yang menderu. Tangannya memegang dahi ayahnya. Terasa panas. Untung saja hari ini sekolahnya libur. Ia berinisiatif menelpon guru tersayangnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Namun ketika ia baru memegang ponsel Yunho, ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa seijin ayahnya, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, dengan Jung Changmin yang tampan disini..."

"_Yun—eh? Siapa kamu?_"

"Sudah aku bilang aku ini Jung Changmin yang tampan..."

_ "Oh baiklah anak kecil... dimana Jung Yunho?"_

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu tapi tolong jangan telpon ayahku lagi untuk hari ini. Ia sedang sakit. Terimakasih."

Dengan tidak sopan ia menutup telpon lalu mencari kontak Tiffany di ponsel ayahnya. Ia sering menelpon gurunya lewat ponsel Yunho jadi ia sudah tahu cara menelponnya.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kasurnya dan memandang ponselnya lekat-lekat. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan alisnya bertaut.

"Ayah? Kenapa ia memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan ayah?"

.

.

**TBC^^~**

Sorry for late publish^^~ and sorry for the previous chapter yang kependekan :D

Makasih readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini:D

See you ^^


	7. He's my son!

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Changmin untuk hari ini adalah mendatangkan Tiffany ke apartemen untuk membantunya merawat Yunho yang sedang sakit. Sejak Tiffany pulang Yunho tk berhenti senyum seperti orang idiot di kasurnya. Bocah kecil yang sedang duduk di karpet kamar Yunho membanting mainannya lalu naik dengan susah payah. Ditamparnya pipi Yunho dan mempoutkan bibir merahnya yang kecil.

"Jangan tersenyum. Ayah membuatku gerah dan malu." Kata Changmin dengan wajah merajuk. Bukannya berhenti tersenyum, Yunho malah tersenyum makin lebar, menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Ia mengacak rambut Changmin gemas dan mencium tepat di keningnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Jagoan." Kata Yunho dengan wajah bersinar. Changmin mengangguk walau dalam hatinya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho berterimakasih. Namun ia tidak memusingkannya.

"Aku tidur disini boleh kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu. Ayo tidur. Selamat malam..."

.

.

Tidak biasanya Yunho berangkat kerja dengan wajah sesegar sekarang. Biasanya muka orang tampan itu selalu tertekuk malas dan berantakan. Wajahnya menampakan cengiran andalannya di sepanjang jalan. Namun cengirannya terhenti ketika para wanita bahkan pria yang ia temui menatapnya intens. Tak sedikit wanita yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Eih... ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Yunho. Ia bergegas menuju mejanya dan _bingo! _Dia mendapati majalah bersampulkan wajahnya sebagai model tergeletak. Mata musangnya menatap rekan yang satu ruangan dengannya. Mereka menatap Yunho. Semuanya menatap Yunho. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan canggung.

"Kyaaaaa! Yunho! Kenapa bisa kau menjadi model majalah bulan ini? Woaaahhhhh kau sungguh tampan dan seksi!" seorang pekerja centil dengan setengah berlari menuju hadapan Yunho dengan menenteng majalah terbitan bulan ini. Karena pekerja nekat itu, semua wanita di ruangan itu berteriak dan mengerubungi Yunho.

Tentu saja Yunho sangat terkejut. Ia terjatuh sembari duduk di kursinya. Menatap rekan-rekannya dengan mulut terbuka dan pandangan syok. Semua wanita yang mengerubunginya tidak henti berceloteh, membuat kepala pria itu sakit lagi. Tak jarang tangan-tangan lentik itu menarik dasi yang dikenakan Yunho dan ada pula yang memegang dada Yunho. Biasanya kalau begini ia tertawa girang namun sekarang jiwa playboy nya entah menguap kemana.

"Berhentilah berteriak dan kembali bekerja." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Semuanya terdiam dan menundukkan badan lalu pergi. Yunho menatap sosok itu. Jaejoong rupanya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberi kode pada Yunho untuk masuk ke ruangannya dan Yunho hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

"_Seonsaengnim_, aku bosan..." keluh Changmin. Hari ini sekolahnya libur dan ia di titipkan di rumah Tiffany. Tiffany tersenyum seraya menyeduh kopi paginya, sedangkan Changmin sudah kenyang dengan susu stroberi yang dibuatkan Tiffany.

"Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan jika bosan?"

"Bermain, nonton televisi, ke rumah Kyuhyun, bermain dengan Minho... tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah..." desah Changmin lalu mengambil krayon miliknya dan memasukkannya dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"_Seonsaengnim_... _seonsaengnim _pernah kencan?" tanya Changgmin.

"Kencan? Memangnya Changmin tahu kencan itu apa?" kekeh Tiffany. Murid di hadapannya sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Changmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiffany tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Changmin.

"_Seonsaenim_... aku ingin ke kantor ayah." Ujar Changmin yang membuat Tiffany membulatkan matanya kaget.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling duduk berhadapan dengan canggung. Ruangan tersebut sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar dentingan jam dinding yang senantiasa menjadi _backsound_.

"Dalam hari pertama, majalah _Low Cut _edisi bulan ini sudah laku keras sehingga pihak produksi harus mencetaknya ulang untuk stok sampai akhir bulan..." kata Jaejoong membuka percakapan. Yunho mengangguk paham. _Diriku juga laku_ batinnya.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya..." Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap Yunho dalam namun tajam. Yunho terdiam. Ia mencium hal yang tidak beres.

"Siapa Jung Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong datar dan menusuk. Yunho terbelalak kaget. Kenapa wanita setan ini tahu Changmin? Yunho menjilat bibirnya yang seketika kering. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya perihal Changmin? Selama ini ia tertutup dengan keadaan Changmin. Mengingat ia belum menikah.

"Itu... dia..."

"AYAH!" Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong dan berteriak.

"Changmin..." Pekik seorang wanita pelan pada anak bandel tersebut.

Sial. Leher Yunho serasa patah saat ini.

.

.

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat dua orang asing yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi. Yunho menggendong Changmin dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Changmin anakku."

Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Anaknya?

"Tapi di biodatamu tertulis kalau kau belum menikah. Apa kau memalsukan data dirimu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacungkan jempolnya lurus tepat di depan hidung Yunho. Yunho terkekeh dan memalingkan mukanya sekilas lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu, sayang." Yunho beranjak pergi lalu mengajak Tiffany keluar. Ia tidak suka seseorang yang tidak ia tahu, apalagi yang ia benci mengungkit biodata pribadinya. Tidak ada kerjaan, pikirnya.

.

.

Yunho dan Tiffany berjalan pelan melewati jembatan di sebuah danau kecil dekat kantor Yunho bekerja. Changmin tertidur di gendongan Yunho. Mungkin setan kecil ini kelelahan karena habis dimarahi oleh Yunho. Tiffany menunduk dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengiyakan kemauan Chngmin. Karena ia dan Changmin, seketika seisi kantor ribut Yunho punya anak.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho-ssi.." lirih Tiffany. Sungguh, ia ingin membenturkan keplanya ke tembok sekarang juga.

"Tidak apa-apa... bukan salahmu, apalagi salah Changmin. Wajar kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya dan ini semua salahku tadi. Memarahi Changmin sampai kelelahan menangis." Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin dan menciumnya. Changmin menggeliat dalam gendongan Yunho dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Tapi kau jadi bahan gosip, Yunho-ssi... tentu saja aku merasa bersalah mengiyakan keinginan Changmin. Aku jadi membuatmu seperti dipermalukan seperti itu..."

Yunho terkekeh lalu berhenti jalan tepat di depan Tiffany. Ia mengusap surai halus Tiffany dan tersenyum. Tiffany terdiam dengan perlakuan Yunho yang sangat lembut itu. didongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, menampakkan giginya yang rapi dan putih, serta matanya menyipit menjadi seperti bulan sabit.

"Ayo duduk..." ajak Yunho pada Tiffany. Ia menggandeng tangan Tiffany dengan tangan kirinya dan menuntunnya membawa Tiffany duduk di sebuah bangku di depan pohon rindang.

Setelah duduk, keduanya larut dalam keindahan danau di depannya. Yunho merebahkan kepala Changmin pada kedua pahanya lalu mengusap kening Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin dengan perasaan sayang. Sudah hampir setengah dasa tahun –setengah dari 10 tahun- ia hidup dengan Changmin. Ia begitu bahagia. Awalnya ia begitu berat hati hidup dengan Changmin. Ia masih ingin melaajang, hidup sendiri, dan bermain layaknya pria lajang yang lain. Namun kini umurnya sudah 30 tahun. Ia merasa seperti ayah yang sebenarnya, walau ia tidak tahu dimana orang tua Changmin dan siapa mereka. Yunho merasa belum siap jika sewaktu-waktu Changmin ditemukan dan dibawa pulang oleh orang tuanya yang sebenarnya.

"Changmin bukan anakku..." kata Yunho seraya menatap Tiffany. Tiffany yang sedang menyesap susu hangatnya terdiam seketika dan menatap Yunho.

"Dia adalah bayi yang kutemukan dalam keranjang depan apartemenku beberapa tahun yang silam. Orang tuanya membuangnya entah apa sebabnya."

Tiffany menatap Changmin yang masih pulas tertidur di pangkuan Yunho. Ia mengusap kepala Changmin. Ia paham sekarang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Ia muridku yang paling cerdas dan hiperaktif..." kata Tiffany seraya memainkan rambut Changmin.

"Namun suatu saat nanti kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Changmin." Yunho mengiyakan lalu tersenyum melihat wajah Tiffany yang ia rasa sangat Cantik hari ini. Selain cantik, ia juga baik dan rendah hati. Tak heran jika Changmin menyukai Tiffany.

"Kau cantik..." gumam Yunho. Namun Tiffany masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh, siapa?"

Yunho terkisap lalu menggeleng. "Dimana kopi hangatku?"

Tiffany dengan cepat membuka kantung karton yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan segelas kopi hangt yang dibeli sebelum menuju tempat tersebut. Yunho dengan cepat meneguk kopinya sampai habis lalu membuang sampahnya jauh-jauh.

"Hahahaha... kau minum seperti anak kecil..." tawa Tiffany melihat ada bekas kopi di antara mulut Yunho. Dengan cepat Yunho mengelap sekitar bibirnya lalu tertawa. Mereka berdua tertawa dan saling melemparkan candaan satu sama lain. Kecanggungan mereka mencair. Sepasang orang tua murid dan guru itu masih tertawa. Lebar menampakkan gigi mereka sama-sama rapi dan putih, serta mata mereka yang seakan ikut tersenyum, membentuk bulan sabit.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja riasnya sambil berseandung sampai sebuah lengan merengkuh bahunya erat.

"Karam?" Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Gadis yang bernama Karam itu tersenyum lebar lalu menatap wajah Jaejoong dari pantulan kaca.

"Aku rindu dengan saudaraku yang galak ini..." ujar Karam seraya mengecup pipi kakak kandungnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menata rambutnya dan berbalik.

"Kau ini... baru 5 bulan di Hokaido sudah rindu."

"Aku selalu rindu dengan semuanya..." Karam meringis jahil lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu Karam.

"Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga kak."

"Ayah?"

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Ayahnya yang sedang asik merokok dan membaca koran di ruang tengah. Ada Karam dan ibunya yang duduk bersama.

"Sudah saatnya kau membatalkan kesepakatan yang kita buat." Seketika badan Jaejoong menegang.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat perusahaan kita maju. Ch... harusnya aku tidak langsung menyetujui _bet_ konyol itu. kau itu wanita. Apalagi kau belum pantas menjadi bos besar."

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"Besok calon tunanganmu akan datang kesini. Bersiaplah." Ayah Jaejoong bangkit hendak meninggalkan anak beserta istrinya sampai tangan Jaejoong mencekal lengan Ayahnya.

"Tidak. Aku mohon beri aku 1 bulan lagi. Aku janji akan berjuang lebih keras. Aku mohon ayah..." pinta Jaejoong. Wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Ia tidak mau ditunangkan dengan pria yang samasekali tidak ia ketahui dan tidak ia cintai. Ia takut.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon..."

"Sudah kukatakan tidak bisa..."

"Ayah..." Jaejoong keras kepala memohon.

Ayahnya menatap ke belakang dan melihat putrinya yang berjongkok di belakangnya. Dengan agak kasar ia melepas tangan Jaejoong yang mencekal tangannya.

"Beri saja waktu untuknya, suamiku..." kini gantian Ibu Jaejoong yang berbicara.

Karam mengangguk dan Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah." Seru tuan Kim sembari pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong menuju ke kamarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha lebih agar tidak jadi di tunangkan.

.

.

** To Be Continue**

Hanya pengin bales bbrp review xD

A; Siapa ibu Changmin sebenernya?

B: Ikuti aja cerita ini dengan sungguh-sungguh xD

Udah ya gitu aja._. kalo gitu ane pamit mundur dulu. Jangan lupa reviewnya kudassaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XDDDDD

Ane pesen, jangan nge-bash Tiffany yak :v soalnya gw straight shipper juga, Yuntiff Changseo Changsoo shipper okay? Ane ngomong begini juga jangan di bashing._. orang ane mau jujur kok :v biar gak dikira shipper yang terselubung :v kalo ga suka YunTiff ya mending bayangin Tiffany itu ente sendiri aje gan, sis :v

Oya ane ganti uname twitter jadi chwangcimen '-')d


End file.
